vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Lawrence Valcua
Arch Duke Lawrence Valcua also known as The Ultimate Noble. Before the North Frontier came to be known as it is, it was Valcua's Kingdom. After he was Exiled by the Sacred Ancestor this territ ory was a wasteland as far as the eye could see. Rumor had it that he'd picked up his Kingdom and put it in his pocket. This is indeed the case because upon his return taking it out of his pocket it became his kingdom once again. Biography He seems to be the son of the Sacred Ancestor and the older brother to DHe makes his appearance in Tyrant's Stars. Once the Nobles had gone out into battle the fleet of alien invaders from the blackest depths of space, no one won more renown than the Ultimate Noble. But that was before his fall. Refusing to fight along side the other Nobles, he not only devoted his own resources to building military out posts on every planet in the solar system, but he also captained a great battleship that was considered years more advanced than the science of the Nobility at the time, Bringing the fight to the enemy in the very front lines. The encounter between these two life forms fundamentally different in their ethics and way of thinking--- particularly when one side was clearly intent on invading could only end with utter annihilation of one faction or the other. Unfortunately for the aliens, the rulers of their tiny planet were imbued with a love of battle and an undying animosity unmatched by any other living being. After nearly a thousand years of fighting, the nobility's forces finally defeated the invading army, following the survivors as they fled home and wiping out their home world from the cosmos. It was Valcua at the fore, and his team of scientists that had developed the secret weapon that reduced the enemy's planet to dust. For some one like him it was child's play to make a particle beam that could penetrate the earth. Appearance He is similar to D in his build. Valcua wore a golden cape, woven from some sort of metallic fiber. Beneath the cape, his torso and limbs were wrapped in lumpy pieces of blueish-green armor, while his hair was down to his waist. Powers and Abilities Valcua can transform into a gaseous mass that resembled gold and black oil paints swirled together. Can summon the use of a particle beam from a space cannon located on mars he createdthat burned through half the asteroid beltand could punch through a planet two to three times Earth's size. It was used in the destruction of the OSB home world.Can physically nearly match D in all areas when he further enhances himself. He also has the power to summon his sword and shield out of thin air. His sword, Glencalibur, can create portals. Eventually he receives the power of telepathy and also the ability to read the Akashic records, and change the events according to his will. Paraphernalia Glencalibur - Lord Valcua's choice of weapon is the magical golden sword, Glencalibur. It wasn't made out of metal, but rather seemed to be an ion-like substance that had undergone additional chemical treatment. Particle Cannon- Located on mars can summon it to fire instantly. Firing a golden light described as suddenly connecting from it's location to earth, it is a stream of charged Glowing Disksparticles of a hundred-million-degree torrent. It burned through half the asteroid belt and could punch through a planet two to three times Earth's size. It was used in the destruction of the OSB home world. D was able to react and counter the blast having left hand absorb the blast with out damage to himself or the surrounding area. Valcua says Nobility could only stave off the attack through the use of a force-field. Spaceship- great battleship that was considered years more advanced than the science of the Nobility at the time. Used in the war with the OSB Valcua's Kingdom- Kingdom that takes up the whole northern frontier. Valcua's advanced technology allows him to manipulate it's space to where he can pick it up at any time and put it in his pocket. Underlings Kima Valcua's Seven Succubus Squad Bat people Homunculus army Glowing Disks Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Males